


No One Will Believe You

by Yammma_X



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abused Harry, F/M, Ginny Bashing, M/M, domestic abuse, ginny is abusive, harry just wants to be happy, hermione isn’t that smart for once, slight ron bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yammma_X/pseuds/Yammma_X
Summary: “Ginny! Stop it you’re hurting me!” Ginny’s fingernails went deeper into Harry’s wrist, blood began to slide down his hand.“Then do something about it!” She screamed. “Hit me, shove me, do anything just be a man for once!” Harry pulled out of Ginny’s grasp and made some distance between himself and his wife.“I’m not gonna hit you, Ginny! That’s not what a man would do!” She screamed again and picked up a vase from the counter, throwing it in the direction of his head. “You’re fucking crazy! I’m leaving!”Ginny laughed. “You think anyone will listen to what you say? You’re a man and I’m a woman! No one will believe you!”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ronald Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

“Where have you been?” Harry turned away from the door and saw the back of Ginny’s head, she was sitting on the couch and was obviously not pleased with him by her tone.

“I had extra paperwork after the Sheldon case went to trial. Sorry.” Harry leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “How are the kids?”

“Sleeping. Lily stayed up two hours past her bedtime because of you.” Harry could definitely hear the anger in her voice. She turned to face him.

“I said I was sorry. It won’t happen again.” Ginny’s eyes flashed. 

“It better not. Most of the time I feel like I’m the only one putting any effort into this relationship. I’m struggling to keep up with the kids and work and you’re off in a world of your own.” 

“Hey don’t be like that, it was one time! I’ll be home early tomorrow, I swear.” Ginny stood up and glared at him.

“Don’t be like what, Harry?! Angry that my husband, the man who is supposed to be by my side through everything, is out god knows where until midnight.” Harry shook his head.

“I was at work, I told you. It won’t happen again let’s just drop it.” He sighed and walked through the house to their shared bedroom. Ginny followed him.

“I can’t just drop it like you do, Harry!” Her voice was getting louder and soon it would wake the kids. “You always leave! You never own up to anything! You’re a fucking coward and never deal with anything face to face!” She grabbed him by the arm and dug her nails into his skin.

“I’m not a coward, you’re making a big deal out of nothing. I’m exhausted and just want to sleep and you’re here shouting and it’s gonna wake the kids up.” 

“Don’t patronise me, Harry.” She lowered her voice with a bite. “I don’t want to be with you if you’re gonna treat me like this!” Harry took his shirt off and replaced it with a comfier t-shirt.

“I haven’t done anything. I came home late so I apologised. You’re the one starting things like you always do.”

“I do not!” Ginny shouted in rage and stepped closer to him. “You’re such a fucking liar!” 

“How am I a fucking liar!?” Harry still did not shout but the frustration was evident in his voice. “I work all day to keep our family safe and secured. I come home late and apologise to you and tell you it won’t happen again. You’re the one who is starting all of this!” Ginny started to laugh. “What? What’s so fucking funny? Is it cause you know I’m right?”

“You’re a joke, Harry.” She laughed. 

“Yeah, okay. I’m a joke, that’s fine! Are we done now? Can I go to sleep?”

She started towards him but he turned and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

“Get the fuck out here and confront me!” She screamed and banged the door as hard as possible. Harry didn’t answer her. “You’re a fucking coward, Harry! Grow the fuck up!” 

Harry watched the door handle rattle. It wouldn’t last long. She would either break it or go and get a screwdriver from the toolbox and unlock it that way. Harry couldn’t even remember how many times they had to get it fixed.

One particularly hard kick at the door left Ginny cursing in pain. “This is all you’re fault! Shit!” Harry unlocked the door and opened it slightly.

“Are you alright?” She spun around and kicked the door fully open, causing a blow to Harry’s head sending him to the floor. She smacked him around the face whilst he was on the floor and if Harry wasn’t stronger than her, she could’ve done a lot worse. 

He grabbed her wrists to stop her blows and got to his knees. “Ginny! Fucking stop it!” She pulled her hands back harshly and slapped him.

“This is all you’re fault! Grow the fuck up, Harry! You’re such a baby! Oh my god!” She was laughing and shouting all at once. Harry got up and walked out of the bathroom. A hand to his forehead found he was bleeding, most likely from where the door hit him but it could’ve been Ginny’s sharp nails.

“Are you alright?” Harry said quietly. Ginny laughed even more.

“What fuck are you talking about? Of course I’m not alright, you dick! I’m angry and upset and-“

“I meant your foot.” Harry mumbled.

“Excuse me?!”

“Is your foot okay? It sounded like it hurt when you kicked the door. I can go and get some ice if you want me to.” Ginny scoffed.

“Do what you want.” She waved a hand at him dismissively. “I think you should sleep on the couch tonight.” Harry nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him with a click. With a sigh, he leaned back against the door and closed his eyes, rubbing his temple.

“Daddy?” Harry jolted up right and looked down at his youngest child. His daughter.

“Lily! I told you not to go out there!” James ran out behind her shortly followed by Albus.

“Daddy, why were you and mommy arguing?” Harry cursed under his breath before smiling and lifting his little girl up into his arms.

“Let’s get you back to bed.” Harry took his children into Lily’s bedroom and tucked his youngest into bed whilst his two older boys sat beside him.

“Dad, you’re bleeding.” Albus reaches out towards his fathers head, Harry shifts before giving a weak smile.

“Just a scratch, son.” Harry sighed at their concerned faces. “Your mother and I are just going through a rough patch. We’ll get through it just give it time.” James looked like he wanted to protest but Harry held his hand up. “I want you all to promise me that you will not get involved. It is between your mother and I.” They all nodded. Harry kissed Lily’s head and smiled. “Goodnight, princess.” She smiled, dozing off already. 

Once Albus was also back in bed Harry turned to James. “I want you to promise me you won’t interfere with anything that goes on. Your top priority is to make sure your siblings aren’t upset. Please James I can deal with your mother on my own but I need to know you’ll keep them safe and calm.” James looked uncertain. “You’re their older brother, you have to protect them for me, please.” James finally nodded and Harry smiled in relief.

“You should probably sort yourself out. Your head is still bleeding and your cheek is swelling up.” James smiled sadly and walked into his bedroom, closing the door.

—————

2am found Harry sitting on the sofa with a book in one hand and a rag full of ice in the other, resting against his swollen cheek and blackened eye. He couldn’t sleep no matter how hard he tried. He couldn’t stop thinking about how if it were the other way around and Harry had given Ginny a black eye and a wound on her head, he would be charged for domestic abuse. He knew he was physically stronger than Ginny but he couldn’t help but resist to fight her off. He didn’t want to hurt her, but more importantly he was weak mentally. Ginny knew exactly what to say to make him feel a certain way. She knew how to get him angry, sad, jealous, turned on. She knew him so well she could play him for a fool and no one would know.

He couldn’t tell anyone that she was hurting him, he’d be called weak. It was one thing thinking it but it was another thing being called it by someone else, because then it would make it true. 

Maybe he’d talk to hermione. She was always right so she’d know if what was going on was normal or not. He’d see her anyways at work so he decided to talk to her then. In the meantime, he fell into a fitful sleep of arguments and fists.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke that morning to the slam of a door, making him shoot up. His eyes met Ginny’s and he layer back down, unaware of the glare being sent his way.

“Do you want a coffee?” Ginny clenched her teeth as she asked. Harry shook his head.

“I’ve got to be in work in 20 minutes, I’ll get one there.” Harry smiled at her, hoping they could just forget all about last night like it never happened. Ginny obviously didn’t want to forget.

“Fine. I’m going out with some friends at five for a catch up so make sure you’re home to pick the kids up from mum and dad’s.” Harry nodded and watched as she pooped herself a large black coffee and subtly stomp back to the bedroom. Harry sighed and got up, another day, life goes on.

————

“Potter!” Harry looked up from his desk to see Oliver Smith, the wizard in charge of assigning new cases, step into his office and close the door behind him. “I’ve got a new case for you.” He dropped and stack of papers in Harry’s desk. “34 year old female, name Rebecca Pearl arrested after a call from partner of 3 years filed abuse charges.” Harry frowned.

“But a woman can’t abuse a man.” Smith stared at him blankly. “Sorry, continue.”

“The husband, Michael Friar, age 37, was brought to the station after suffering 2nd degree burns to hands and arms after Mrs Pearl threw a pan with boiling hot oil at him. As well as a broken toe, he says was from her slamming the door in his face.” Harry nodded. “I want you to talk to Michael Friar first. He’s out of intensive care and says he’s ready to talk whenever.” 

“Alright, sounds good. When do you want me to go?” Oliver looked at his watch.

“Right now, if you don’t mind. We’ve got a lot of questions since it’s going to be a tricky case. We need as much time with him as possible.”

“I’ve got to be home by five or my wife will kill me. I’ll get going now then.” Smith nodded in appreciation and left Harry to put his jacket on and get his paper work together, reaching out for a handful of floo powder, he called out St Mungos and off he went.

Walking down the hallway towards Michael Friar’s room gave him time to think about the case. Why did Oliver look so serious when talking about this case? They’d dealt with dozens of domestic abuse cases over the years. Not where the male is the victim though. Sure, there have been homosexual relationships with domestic abuse but that’s different! A man can abuse another man the same way a woman can abuse another woman, but a woman couldn’t abuse a man! Surely? Men are physically stronger than woman! If they were in danger they could easily leave or defend themselves! Harry grimaced when he thought of how well he defends himself against Ginny. That’s not because he’s weak though! He’s just tired after working all day!

He shook away his thought and entered Michaels room. “Hi Michael I’m-“

“Oh I know who you are.” Michael smiled up at Harry from his bed. His arm was wrapped firmly with bandages and his foot was in a cast but he looked as cheerful as can be.

“Right,’ Harry laughed slightly, “its been so long I forget people still recognise me on sight. I’ve got some questions for you regarding the charges you’ve filed against your wife, Rebecca Pearl.” Michael nodded, waiting for him to continue. “Right, well. Could you tell me about your general home life from the past few years, please?” 

“Well me and Bex, I’m sorry, Rebecca have been married for about three years now. We met through some friends and were really happy. We dated for just under a year before I proposed and got married a few months after that. She’d always been pretty hot headed and would get frustrated very fast but she was never violent so I didn’t think anything was wrong. She got pregnant right after the wedding and nine months later we had a little girl. Lucy, her name is. Kindest kid I’ve ever met, and I’ve got nine nieces and nephews.” He chuckled and smiled fondly. “After Lucy was born she slowly got worse. I thought it was just mood swings and hormones from the pregnancy but it only got worse.” Harry looked up from the pad he was writing on.

“What do you mean? Exactly what got worse?” Harry pushed, knowing he needed as much information as possible.

“She started throwing things when she got mad. I remember the first time. She was writing something down and the pen had stopped working so she threw it across the table and began to cry. I didn’t think anything of it, I even comforted her cause she was having a bad day!” He stopped for a breath. “The pens turned into small mantle pieces, then things like glasses and cutlery, then vases and knives and pans.” The man looked close to tears and Harry felt a jab of sympathy for the bloke.

“Did she ever use her fists to attack you? Or make an advance with a weapon in her hand?” The man slowly nodded.

“She-“ he choked on his own words and let out a small sob. Harry grabbed a tissue from the cabinet on the side of the bed.

“It’s okay. Take all the time you need.” Michael nodded and breathed in deeply.

“She came at me with a knife once. That was the worse it’s ever gotten. We were arguing over sending Lucy to a nursery or not. I’m a muggleborn and went to one when I was little. It was good for me to get social at a young age. Rebecca, being a halfblood raised purely in the Wizarding world didn’t understand and thought I just couldn’t be bothered to look after her. I told her my reasons for wanting to send her to a nursery and she flipped and started throwing things.”

“Where was your daughter during all of this?” Alarms were going off in Harry’s head. This child could’ve been seriously hurt living in that kind of environment!

“At her Nan’s. She always was when we fought. Becca never got angry in front of her. She was like her only way to get away from the anger, but the second she wasn’t home it’d come right back.” Harry nodded and smiled at him.

“Have you ever been hospitalised due to Ms Pearl’s behaviour?” Michael nodded.

“Just once. She threw a vase at me and it severed the tip of my finger.” He lifted his finger to show Harry who stared at the shorter finger, nodding he continued to write everything down.

“The healers must have asked how you had acquired the injury? What did you tell them?”

“That I was chopping onions and slipped. They seemed to believe it even though part of me wishes they hadn’t.” Harry frowned.

“What makes you say that?

“If the healers had dug a little dealer this could’ve been over years ago. But they just fixed me up and sent me back home to my wife. I don’t blame them for not seeing through my lies. Why would they? I got pretty good at making up excuses for bruises and cuts over the years.” 

Wow. If all the other things the man had been saying didn’t, those words definitely punched Harry right in the gut. He knew he should be thinking about the case and the man sitting in front of him but all he could think of is how similar Michael’s wife sounded to Ginny. He wasn’t abused though! He could handle it. Sure, there wasn’t as much love and happiness in their relationship as there used to be but that didn’t mean he didn’t love her at all anymore! Or did it?

After talking for another hour Harry checked his watch and cursed under his breath. “I think that should be enough for today, Michael. I’ll come see you within the next few days with a few colleagues for further questioning but for now focus on getting better.” Michael smiled.

“Thanks Mr Potter, it means a lot that people are taking this seriously. I was so scared people wouldn’t take me seriously cause I’m a man and she’s a woman but I was wrong.” 

Harry gave a strained smile. “Please, call me Harry. Mr potter makes me think I’m in trouble.” They shared a laugh before Harry exited the room and took a breath. That was a lot to take in. He really needed to talk to Hermione about what was and wasn’t normal in relationships.

He looked at his watch. 16:57 it’s stated. For now however, he needed to get home in exactly three minutes or Ginny would be angry.

Again.

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a review to let me know if you’re liking the story! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda came out of no where so let me know if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading!


End file.
